Un sourire sur son visage
by CookiesDuncan74
Summary: OS Commence lors de la guerre contre Grindelwald. Deux visages. Deux combats. Deux sourires.


Il fait froid. Si froid. Le froid transperce mes os, les fissure, s'y insinue, tel l'eau dans les failles d'une roche qui quand elle gèle la mène lentement à l'explosion. J'ai cette même impression en moi, celle que le froid va me faire éclater sous la pression de son intrusion.

Il fait si froid que la neige elle-même ne peut pas tomber. Le vent lui-même semble figer par cette froideur et être empêché de souffler. Les larmes de douleur sur mes joues, sont devenues perles de glace comme dans l'histoire de la Reine des Glaces.

Je n'arrive même plus à fermer les yeux. Je ne peux que les laisser grand ouverts, fixés sur ce ciel d'hiver. Etendu sur la terre gelée de mes ancêtres, sous les nuages gris semblables à ceux qu'ils ont dû contempler eux-aussi. Sur le dos, les bras en croix. Dans la même position que je prenais quand enfant je voulais faire des anges dans la neige. Un temps si lointain. Et ce n'est pas pour faire un ange de neige que je suis étendue ainsi.

Je sens le sang qui coure dans mes veines, s'en échapper. Il coule rouge sombre, carmin, rubis de vie, sur le blanc bleutée de la glace, la colorant doucement et se mêlant à elle. Fumant dans ce froid transperçant, il se glace petit à petit lui aussi, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'échappe de moi, tout comme je me fige au fur et à mesure que la vie s'enfuit de moi.

Il n'y a pas d'autre bruit que les battements de mon coeur qui semblent s'assourdir. Le vent est trop gelé lui-même pour souffler. Je n'arrive pas non plus à émettre un seul son. Si ce n'est dans ma mémoire. Dans ma main, je la sens. Elle.

Ma baguette. Grande et fine, sculptée de feuilles de vignes, en bois de bouleau , avec un crin de Sombral pour coeur . Je me revois encore le jour de mes onze ans, alors que je la prenais hésitante dans sa boite. Puis la chaleur qui avait enflée en moi et ébouriffé mes cheveux tandis qu'elle crachait des étincelles d'or et de feu.

Je revois la joie sur mon visage, dans le reflet déformée de la vitre du magasin. Celle rayonnante de fierté sur celui buriné portant la barbe noire filée d'argent de mon Père. Celle douce et aimante sur le visage pâle aux ridules de rire de ma Mère. Celle insouciante et malicieuse de mes petites soeurs jumelles.

Je revois notre petite maison de bois de pin et de cèdre dans la neige d'hiver, la cheminée fumante et les fenêtre illuminées. J'entends à nouveaux les rires, celui grave et grondant de mon Père, celui chantant de ma Mère, ceux cristallins de mes deux petits démons aux nattes rousses aux visages comme ceux des petits anges sur les décorations dorées de l'église du village.

Je revois mon école sombre et grande mais accueillante et chaude dans le vent glacé, les visages insouciants et joyeux de mes camarades et de mes amis, ceux de mes professeurs pétillants de nous apprendre leur savoir, la joie de réussir nos sorts et leurs beautés lumineuses, les heures passés dans des livres des parchemins et de l'encre mais celles-aussi à se bombarder de boules de neige comme si nous avions encore cinq ans ou à voler à toute vitesse sur nos balais faisant pousser des cris d'orfaies à l'infirmière.

Je revois notre joie et notre fierté en recevant nos diplômes mais aussi la gravité et l'inquiétude car la guerre grandissait dans notre pays. Je me revois revêtir l'uniforme de fourrure noires et rouges aux blasons dorés. La fierté de les revêtir, de nous battre pour l'honneur de notre pays mais aussi l'angoisse des combats à venir. Je revois ces mêmes fiertés et inquiétudes sur les visages de Père et Mère, les larmes qui ont coulées sur le visage de cette dernière et celles qui n'ont pas coulées sur le visage de mon Père mais qui étaient là à l'intérieur car les hommes de notre pays ne pleurent pas.

Je me revois combattre aux côtés de mes camarades. Je revois les batailles, les sorts et les morts. Ceux de nos ennemis tués par ma main et celles de nos camarades. Je revois sans cesse le visage aux yeux vides de mon premier ennemi tué à peine plus vieux que moi. Je revois les corps froids également de mes camarades tombés les uns après les autres de même que d'inconnus portant le même uniforme que moi.

Je me revois à genoux dans les cendres et les poudres calcinées de mon village et de ma maison, tenant dans mes bras les corps aux yeux émeraudes ternes et aux cheveux roux poisseux de sang , de mes petites soeurs. Ceux de mes parents gisant non loin. Celui de mon Père sur celui de ma Mère, dans un dernier sursaut pour la protéger. Les corps de mes soeurs avaient été sous celui de ma Mère. J'entends encore le rire moqueur et la voix de l'homme aux yeux d'améthyste dire ces mots: "Trop faible. Trop vulnérable." Avant de disparaitre.

Je me revois ce matin-même transplaner pour une autre bataille, un sombre pressentiment dans mes veines. Je me revois combattre avec mes camarades. Je nous revois encerclé en sous-nombre. Je nous revois comprendre que nous n'y survivrons pas cette fois. Je nous revois continuer cependant à combattre avec l'énergie du désespoir et de la fureur. Je me revois, le dernier debout, mes vêtements déchirés, mon corps couverts de plaies et de sang, mais combattant encore. Je revois le sort me frapper et m'envoyer au sol. Je revois les yeux améthystes narquois et moqueurs de celui qui a lancé le sort. Et ces mots qui résonnèrent encore même si non prononcés. "Trop faible. Trop vulnérable." Avant de disparaitre encore.

Et me voilà étendu, allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix. Sur la terre de mes ancêtres, sous des nuages gris. Il fait si froid. Je suis si tenté de fermer les yeux. Je souris. Car je sais. Que même si les corps de nos camarades et moi reposent ici. D'autres viendront comme nous sommes venus. Et se battront encore. Jusqu'à ce que les yeux violets à leur tour connaissent la peur et la souffrance. Et qu'ils ne puissent plus faire de mal.

Je ferme les yeux. Le froid s'en va. Je me sens si léger. J'entends les rires, celui grave et grondant de mon Père, celui chantant de ma Mère, ceux cristallins de mes deux petits démons aux nattes rousses aux visages comme ceux des petits anges sur les décorations dorées de l'église du village. Je vois les sourires sur les visages, celui rayonnant de fierté sur celui buriné portant la barbe noire filée d'argent de mon Père, celui doux et aimant sur le visage pâle aux ridules de rire de ma Mère, ceux insouciants et malicieux de mes petites soeurs jumelles et ceux joyeux et désinvoltes de mes camarades.

Le froid s'en va. Je me sens si léger. Je souris. Et fermant les yeux. M'endort. Je marche sur un sentier enneigé. Pousse la porte en bois d'une petite maison de pin et de cèdre. Et me joint aux miens qui sourit et qui rit, à l'intérieur de cette maison à la cheminée fumante et aux fenêtres illuminés. La porte se referme derrière moi. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il apparut en un crac sonore. Il vacille. A peine. Mais il le fait. Ce n'est pas le déplacement. Mais la vision qu'il découvre. Un véritable champs de bataille. La neige est rouge. Rouge délavée presque rose.

Il avance entre les corps tordus dans des positions non naturelles, aux visages figés par la mort et la glace dans des positions de terreur de désespoir et de souffrance. Les fourrures rouges et noires des uniformes aux blasons dorés, sous une gangue de glace et de sang gelé. Celui-ci tel des rubis déposés de ci et de là.

Il fait froid. Le vent ne souffle pas. Il se tait. Par respect. Par hommage. Envers ces hommes. Qui se sont battus. En sachant que nul victoire ne les attendait au bout. Qu'ils allaient mourir.

Il s'avance entre les corps. Horreur, chagrin et culpabilité lui dévorent le coeur. Tous ces morts... Ils s'ajoutent à la liste de ses crimes. Ils sont morts par sa faute. Parce qu'il n'a pas été assez fort. Parce qu'il a été lâche. Parce qu'il est...

"Trop faible. Trop vulnérable."

Les mots cruels et douloureux parce qu'ils sont oh combien justes, résonnent dans sa mémoire alors que les yeux violets comme des améthystes de celui qui les a prononcés, le narguent et se moquent de lui dans sa mémoire, le poursuivant dans les bords de sa vision.

Il voudrait pleurer. Mais il ne peut. Il en a perdu le droit. Depuis longtemps. Il a perdu le droit de pleurer. Les morts. Comme les vivants. Il a fait trop de mal. Ses crimes sont bien trop atroces. Car ces morts sont sa faute. Sa plus grande faute.

Il s'arrête soudain. Devant un corps, un peu à l'écart des autres. Celui-là est tombé le dernier. Et il n'est pas mort tout de suite. Il est allongé sur le dos. Les bras en croix. Sa baguette serrée dans sa main gauche.

Le sang autour de lui, lui fait comme un lit de rubis. Ses cheveux qui devaient être blonds, gelés par la neige et la glace, sont devenues blancs. Sa peau est de cette pâleur qu'ont les statuts de marbre des gisants sur les tombes des chevaliers du Moyen-Âge. Il a l'air jeune. Si jeune. Il n'a sans doute jamais dépassé, les 18 hivers.

Et pourtant. Il y a une noblesse. Une dignité. Même dans sa mort. Qui n'ont pas d'âge. Son visage n'a pas ce masque figé de peur de souffrance et de désespoir qu'affichent les autres. Il n'a pas non plus la dignité froide des gisants. Non.

Il y a un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Comme si la mort l'avait fauché alors qu'il pensait à d'agréables choses. Il a ce sourire désinvolte, serein et joyeux qui n'appartient qu'aux nouveaux-nés. Celui qui vous dit, que tout ira mieux demain.

L'homme debout, ne peut que rester là à le regarder. Il a l'air si jeune et à la fois sans âge dans la mort. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il restera à le regarder. Mais quand il transplana à nouveau. Quand il quitta la terre gelée, le ciel aux nuages gris et la neige de rubis. Il avait quelque chose de plus en lui. La flamme flamboyante d'une détermination sans faille. Celle que possède le guerrier en allant au combat.

Et quand il lui fit face, à lui avec ses yeux améthystes narquois et moqueurs.

Quand il referma la porte d'acier sur ses yeux plus tard, sa baguette à lui avec la sienne dans sa main.

Quand il traversa la foule de journalistes et d'aurors.

Quand il s'assit chaque jour sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau.

Quand il lut la première attaques d'hommes en noirs à la marque de serpent sur le bras.

Quand il regarda années après années les visages innocents se succéder dans la Grande Salle et les couloirs de pierres.

Quand il vit ces mêmes visages plus tard défigurés par la haine, le désespoir et la violence.

Quand il dût affronter ces mêmes visages.

Quand d'autres de ces mêmes visages se battaient avec lui à ses côtés.

Quand il vit tout ces mêmes visages, années après années morts les yeux vides sur d'innombrables champs de bataille.

Quand il croisa le regard émeraude d'un petit garçon si courageux années après années.

Quand il s'assit encore et encore dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau.

Quand il regarda encore et encore ces visages.

Quand il leva encore et encore sa baguette.

Quand le sort le toucha et qu'il se sentit basculer dans le vide.

Accompagnant les yeux améthyste dans les bords de sa vision et dans sa mémoire. Le visage du jeune homme inconnu les yeux fermés et ce sourire sur ses lèvres dans la mort, l'accompagnait. Allumant et entretenant la flamme flamboyante en lui. Et quand il gisa à son tour, allongé sur la terre de ses ancêtres, sous des nuages gris, les yeux fermés. Comme endormi dans la mort. Sa baguette dans sa main gauche.

Le petit garçon aux yeux émeraudes si courageux qui avait tant grandis. Et ces visages qu'il avait vu défiler. Purent voir. Un sourire sur son visage. Un léger sourire. Un sourire désinvolte, serein et joyeux. Qui n'appartient qu'aux nouveaux-nés. Celui qui vous dit, que tout ira mieux demain.


End file.
